Eastern 18
NoDQ Eastern Episode 18 is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eleventh episode overall. Matches Batman v Superman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The match begins and Superman immediately transforms to reveal his true form: Ganondorf! Ganondorf gives Batman a DDT and a chokeslam, then a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Ganondorf throws Batman into the corner and thrusts his shoulders into Batman’s gut before choking him with his foot. Ganondorf powerbombs Batman then gives him an Alley-oop. Ganondorf gives Batman a T-bone suplex. Ganondorf throws Batman into the corner and gives him a top rope superplex. Ganondorf slams Batman down to the mat. Batman fires back with a Batman Blockbuster and pins Ganondorf for a 2-count. Ganondorf gives Batman a huge German suplex. Ganondorf then delivers a front fallaway slam. Batman returns fire with a neckbreaker. Ganondorf gives Batman a double-underhook backbreaker, Irish whips him into the ropes then catches him with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Ganondorf then picks Batman up and delivers an S-5. Ganondorf makes the cover but releases it at 2, electing to give Batman another S-5. Ganondorf covers Batman and again stands up at the count of 2. Ganondorf delivers a third S-5 and pins Batman for an easy 3-count. Winner: Ganondorf After the match, Bobby Spade introduces a video package highlight reel for Freddy Krueger, showcasing the NoDQ CAW Champion’s awful antics since the end of Season 4. The Joker & Leatherface v The Terminator & Mr. Clean – Texas Tornado Tag Team Match Leatherface gives the Terminator a knee lift. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Leatherface then gives him a low blow. The Terminator punches the Joker off his feet then applies an arm bar. Mr. Clean gives Leatherface a German suplex. The Terminator and Mr. Clean get their foes in the corner then swap dance partners, with the Terminator charging Leatherface and knocking him to the outside but the Joker recovers before Mr. Clean can do the same to him. Mr. Clean gives the Joker a headlock takedown as the Terminator throws Leatherface back into the ring. The Joker gives Mr. Clean a back suplex. The Terminator covers Leatherface but the Joker breaks the pin up at 2. The Joker gives the Terminator a suplex and Mr. Clean receives an Alabama Slam from Leatherface. Mr. Clean gives Leatherface a front suplex as the Terminator kicks at Joker then gives him a stalling vertical suplex. Leatherface powerbombs Mr. Clean then gives the Terminator a double chokeslam. The Terminator fights off both opponents. The Joker gives the Terminator an enziguiri and also knocks down Mr. Clean in the process. The Terminator recovers and headbutts the Joker repeatedly. Leatherface gives Mr. Clean a piledriver then gives Terminator a backbreaker. The Terminator and Mr. Clean give Leatherface a double flapjack. The Terminator hooks Leatherface’s leg but the Joker breaks up the pin before a count can be made. Leatherface and the Joker fight back with hard strikes, with Leatherface knocking Mr. Clean to the outside. Leatherface throws the Terminator to the outside. The Joker and Leatherface follow to the ringside area. Leatherface Irish whips the Terminator but it is reversed and he ends up on a commentary tale. Mr. Clean climbs onto the table but Leatherface throws him off onto his head. The match returns to the ring. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Leatherface off his feet then gives him the Clean Cut. The lights in the arena suddenly go off. When they come back up, Mr. Clean is nowhere to be seen. The Joker and Leatherface double chokeslam the Terminator twice. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Joker and Leatherface continue to double team the Terminator. Leatherface gives the Terminator the Slice & Dice and the Joker gives him the Whoopee Cushion. The Joker hooks the Terminator’s leg and picks up the victory. Winners: The Joker & Leatherface After the match, lightning strikes and we see a vision of the nightmare realm. Freddy Krueger has Mr. Clean atop a Hell In A Cell structure and gives him a T-bone suplex. Freddy gives Mr. Clean a DDT then a piledriver. Freddy punches Mr. Clean, who tries to fight back with an Eye Poke and a bulldog. Freddy gives Mr. Clean a front dropkick. Freddy gives Mr. Clean the Kiss of Death. Mr. Clean collapses as the show goes off the air. Category:Season 5